In the petroleum industry, reservoir monitoring and control systems are often deployed with neither metal conduit nor cable connectivity between them. Nor do they, in many instances, use relay/repeater devices to enable wireless communication. Alternatively, in many cases downhole sensors may be deployed with a metal conduit and cable connectivity to enable ready communication, but the lengths involved often present problems or limit such communication. There also exist measurement-while-drilling (MWD) assemblies and testing tools that exploit certain properties of electric dipole antennas and magnetic dipole antennas (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,232). Examples include Schlumberger's EPulse, XEM, Jade, XHop, CLink, and Think tools. Electric dipole tools such as EPulse, Jade and XEM may use the drillstring to improve signal quality. However, the structures and tools used to complete a well have not heretofore been used to provide wireless communication and electromagnetic telemetry.